No Need for Easter
by Washu-chan1
Summary: 4th episode of the Holiday Saga. Washu creates an easter egg hunt that ends up turning disastrous...


nnfe No Need for Easter   
The 4th episode of my Tenchi Holiday Saga 

Author's Note--> Hiya everyone! I don't own Tenchi Muyo or anything.......so don't sue me! 

So it begins.................... 

"This is so much fun!" Sasami squealed as she slid an egg into a cup of blue food coloring.   
It was the day before Easter. Everyone was at the table coloring eggs, laughing, talking, and generally having a good time.   
Please just let this be a normal holiday!> Tenchi thought as he swirled his egg around in the cup.   
Kiyone pulled her egg out of the green food coloring cup. It was a brilliant forest green. Kiyone wiped it dry with a paper towel and set it back in the carton.   
"Are we using these eggs for the Easter Egg Hunt tomorrow?" Mihoshi asked.   
Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Of course not! We're using those little plastic egg things. Washu is going to fill them up with stuff." Ryoko got a greedy look in her eyes.   
Washu grinned. "I made all the candy and stuff myself! You guys are going to love this Easter Egg Hunt! I'm making it very special!"   
"Interpretation: Be scared." Ryoko pointed out.   
"Oooh goody! I LOVE candy!" Mihoshi cheered   
"So Aeka," Tenchi asked while Ryoko was a little bit preoccupied. The last thing he wanted to do was start a fight. "Did you guys have Easter on Planet Jurai?"   
"I'm afraid not Tenchi, but I'm finding this to be thoroughly enjoyable."   
"Did you guys have bunnies?" Mihoshi asked, turning her attention from candy to rabbits.   
"Lots of them." Aeka answered. "They were all different colors too."   
"Oooooh! I love bunnies! I used to have a pretty yellow bunny named Fluffy!"   
"Until you killed it." Kiyone muttered, but no one heard her.   
Washu finished her last egg and began to clean up. Everyone else finished up, and then stood and stretched. Sasami yawned.   
"Go on to bed you guys." Washu insisted. "I'll be up late anyway, so I'll clean up."   
"Are you sure Washu?" Tenchi asked, stretching his arms high above his head.   
"Yes! Now go on!"   
"Thanks Washu." Sasami said, with a sleeping Ryo-oh-ki on her head.   
"Your welcome, now go get some sleep okay?"   
"Alright. Goodnight Washu."   
"'Night Sasami. Goodnight everyone!"   
Everyone yawned out their goodnights and walked out of the room.   
Washu proceeded to tidy up the kitchen. Then, she stacked the egg cartons and ventured with them into her lab.   
She punched a couple of keys on her holo computer and a mini refrigerator appeared beside her. She set the eggs inside.   
"First things first!"   
Wahu picked up a few bags of brightly colored plastic eggs from beside her floating pillow. She opened them and began to fill the eggs with her own special candy.   
There were certain rules for this Easter Egg Hunt. The small plastic eggs were hunted for normally, but there would also be big plastic eggs, made by Washu of course! Each person was assigned a color of the big eggs to find.   
Aeka: Purple   
Kiyone: Green   
Mihoshi: Yellow   
Ryoko: Cyan   
Ryo-oh-ki: Pink   
Sasami: Blue   
Tenchi: White   
Washu wasn't going to participate, though she would be able to. After typing for a split second on her computer, she could send the eggs flying through the air and they would land softly in their hiding spots.   
There was also another new rule to this Easter Egg Hunt. There would be no baskets. Washu wanted it to be more scientific. She chose dimensional pockets intstead. One would just have to open the pocket and stick the egg inside.   
"I am such a genius!"   
"YES! A GENIUS!" Chibi A said, appearing on her right shoulder.   
"Washu is the GREATEST genius!" Chibi B echoed from her left shoulder."   
Washu filled the big eggs with several different types of her newly invented candy and a special invention for each person.   
Washu punched the keys E and F on her holo keyboard and watched the eggs rise and float away from her to their destination.   
"Now for the fun stuff!"   
Washu pulled out the real eggs and took them out of their carton. She set them carefully on a table and hooked a wire to each one. She began to type.   
"Time to make you little guys human!"   
Washu pressed the last key   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()   
"Wow look!" Sasami pointed to the table.   
There were different colored baskets set decoratively on the table filled with candy and prizes. In front of each basket was an envelope. Sasami went to the one with her name and began to read.   
  
~Dear Sasami,   
Your Giant Egg and Basket Colors are blue. The giant egg stuff with be explained later. Happy Easter!   
Luv,   
Little Washu~ 

As the others began to look over their envenlopes, Sasami glanced at Washu who was leaning against the wall.   
Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki, now in human form for the hunt, walked over to her.   
"Thank you Washu. Its so wonderful. You did too much!"   
"Myaw!"   
Washu smiled. "You're very welcome, but......"   
"But?"   
"There's more to come! You guys will have an eventful search!"   
"Aren't you going too?"   
"Me? Oh no, I know what all of the prizes are and I can make them myself. I would rather just watch you all have fun."   
"If you say so Washu."   
Washu looked around at everyone. They were waiting in silence for her call.   
Washu smiled giddily. "Everyone to the porch!"   
The crowd flocked happily to the porch, Mihoshi still chomping on a piece of candy. Washu waited irratibly for her to finish.   
"Okay, here are the rules. I'm pretty sure you all know by now how to do an Easter Egg Hunt. The rules here aren't that different. You still have to search for the small plastic eggs, but there will be no baskets. You'll have dimensional pockets instead. Secondly, there will be big egg with special prizes for you. You all read about your designated colors right?"   
Everyone nodded.   
"So...are you ready?"   
"YEAH!" Everyone chimed.   
"Set? GO!"   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()   
Okay Washu, where are all the eggs?> Ryoko asked Washu through their mind link.   
I don't know Ryoko.>   
Awww c'mon! Yes you do!>   
Nope.>   
You hid them didn't you?>   
No.>   
Then who did?>   
My holo computer!>   
Ryoko fell over anime style. That sucks! Why do you have to have so much high tech crap?>   
Have fun Little Ryoko!>   
Grrrrr......>   
Ryoko searched around the trees. She found a lime green egg hidden cleverly in a bush. She opened her dimensional pocket and placed the egg inside. She would check the contents later.   
The bushes rustled behind her. She jerked around.   
"Aeka! I know you're back there!"   
Ryoko crept toward the bushes, planning to catch Aeka red handed in her tracks.   
The bushes rustled again and she saw a flash of something. She peered between the branches. Suddenly something leapt out ot her.   
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"   
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()   
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!>   
The shrill scream made Washu's head throb.   
Ryoko?! What is it?!>   
"Myaw!"   
Washu's eyes flickered to the general direction of   
Ryo-oh-ki's voice.   
Ryo-oh-ki was running by the lake, followed by a light pink egg with a face.   
"Oh no." Washu pressed her hands to her face. "Those eggs were supposed to be friendly!"   
Ryoko!> Washu called hastily through their mind link. GEt everyone together and get them on the porch!>   
Washu waited for about 15 minutes before a mangled, scary looking group appeared before her.   
"WAAAAHH!" Mihoshi cried as a soft sunny yellow egg pulled at her hair.   
"Deactivate them Miss Washu!" Aeka screamed.   
Out of reaction, Washu almost said "Not until you call me Little Washu." She thought better of it and began to type. She typed furiously until the eggs disappeared.   
"Now you've really done it Washu!" Ryoko stated angrily.   
"They were 'sposed to be friendly!" Washu pleaded.   
There goes my normal holiday!> thought Tenchi. 

*****PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE*****   
Washu: "Its Mother's Day! Ryoko and I finally get to know eachother and we learn secrets that we'd never have guessed at!"   
(There is silence for a little while)   
Washu: "C'mon Ryoko!"   
Ryoko: "Do I have to say this?"   
Washu: "Yes Ryoko!"   
Ryoko: "Its unquestionably touching....there I said it."   
Washu: "Good job Little Ryoko!"   
Ryoko: "Grrrr....." 

~THE END~ 

ReAd AnD rEvIeW pUhLeAsE!!!!!!   



End file.
